Sorrindo
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Sorri, vai mentindo a tua dor. E ao notar que tu sorris, todo o mundo irá supor… que és feliz!


**Sorri quando a dor te torturar  
E a saudade atormentar  
Os teus dias tristonhos vazios**

Porque de nada valia sorrir. De nada valia dizer que tudo estava bem. Ela sabia que não estava. Porque ele não estava ali e isso obscurecia os seus dias de forma dolorosa. E tudo á sua volta recordava o que um dia ele fora. Era impossível olhar o sol e não lembrar os fios de cabelos cor de ouro que se mantinham sempre alinhados. Ou olhar o céu em dia de tempestade e não se sentir afundar nos olhos dele. Mas mesmo assim ela sorria apesar de nada o valer. Ela fazia-o porque não aguentava olhar os olhos dos outros e não encontrar neles, o olhar dele. E fazia-o porque a tristeza nela não seria normal. Porque para os outros ele não existira. E um amor guardado em segredo, consequência uma agonia escondida. Por isso ela não chorava, nem ombro tinha que a consolasse. Porque contar a alguém seria quebrar o segredo que um dia eles partilharam. E não fazia diferença se ele não mais aqui estava. Não importava se a sua respiração não mais constituía o ar… Nada disso importava. Porque ele ainda era dela, e ela seria sempre dele. E ela sorria, um sorriso falso, porque simplesmente, ele não mais sorria.

**Sorri quando tudo terminar  
Quando nada mais restar  
Do teu sonho encantador  
**

E isto é para aqueles que não sabem, mas que eu vos quero explicar. Não sonhem. Não vale a pena… Porque um dia tudo se apaga, tudo cai como numa avalanche sobre as tuas costas. E esquece principalmente se os sonhos nem sonhos forem, mas sim ilusões. Mas se for mais que isso… se não forem apenas sonhos, nem ilusões… se forem memórias de um passado real… então não chores. Porque as lágrimas não te vão aliviar a dor. Não tentes chorar, se tu não tens lágrimas. Não tentes chorar, se tu não sofres. E se sofreres, tu sabes, é melhor sofrer em silêncio. Não tentes. Não desabafes, não contes a ninguém. Ninguém é digno de confiança. Ninguém. Porque eles dizem que se importam com a tua dor mas não é verdade. Porque eles não a percebem e o que sentem é apenas dó e tu verás tudo isso desabar quando lhe contares o motivo da tua dor. Mas eu sei, eu não tenho o direito… O direito de ser diferente, de chorar quando todos sorriem pela vitória. E eu poderia dizer, que sofro por outros. Porque eu sofro. Pelo meu irmão, pelos amigos perdidos… Mas nada se compara á dor de perderes aquele que foi o teu passado, te invade o presente e que tu desejavas que fosse o teu futuro. Mas então por uma vez na vida tu olhas em volta e vês as lágrimas no rosto dos outros. E eles sofrem, e a tua dor não é bem-vinda. Porque quando eu sofro eu não conto. Eles pensam que eu sofro em silêncio pelos que eu perdi, mas se eles soubessem que é por ele, por aquele que eu mais amei nesta vida, que eu mais tenho vontade de chorar… Oh… eles não aceitariam.

**  
Sorri quando o sol perder a luz  
E sentires uma cruz  
Nos teus ombros cansados doridos**

E acredita que vai doer, porque a dor será só tua. Mas isso não importará porque eu sei que ele também era só meu. E eu gostaria de lhes dizer, aos meus amigos, que agora sentem dó dele, por ele ter morrido sozinho, que estão enganados. Ele morreu com alguém que o amava. Ele morreu mas aqui, persiste alguém que sofre pela sua partida.

E um dia todos eles irão parar de chorar… Porque o tempo levará a agonia, apesar da dor persistir. E então aí eles vão perceber que foi o tempo… apenas o tempo, e não as lágrimas que calaram o grito de dor. E então eles vão arrepender-se. Porque em cada um que sofre no seu casulo isolado, eles não entendem, que quando choram, quando lembram, quando falam, abrem a dor daqueles que pouco a pouco aprenderam a calá-la.

E não pensem que não me dói. Pois dói-me mais do que alguém possa pensar. Mas se foi coisa que ele um dia me disse foi que lágrimas não matam sofrimentos. Por isso eu não choro. Porque chorar é quase tão inútil quanto viver. E eu sofro, mas sofro em silêncio, pois assim a minha dor não se cala, mas a dos outros se apazigua.

**  
Sorri vai mentindo á tua dor  
E ao notar que tu sorris  
Todo mundo irá supor  
Que és feliz**

**FIM**

**Moral da história: **Esconder o que sentes não faz os outros felizes. Apenas te torna ainda mais infeliz….

_**Bem por favor deixem review e digam se gostaram… Eu tenho poucas Draco Ginny mas até gosto de escrever. Se tiver aceitação… continuo! Vamos lá ver. Eu espero que tenham gostado… Eu gostei de fazer esta fic.**_

_**O poema é de Charles Chaplin e eu amo este poema.**_

_**ooxx**_


End file.
